The Snake Crown
by MishaBear
Summary: "Snake don't shed their skin," F.P growled at Alice as he pulled himself into his truck. What happened between F.P and Alice in the past? Explores F.P, Alice and other characters as teenagers. Updated weekly (Thursday's most likely)


This is my first time submitting a fanfiction for the public to see. Usually I just keep them locked up in a folder on my desktop, but I thought I would try submitting this one and see what happens. All rights and characters belong to Riverdale.

"It's going to be another beautiful sunny day in Riverdale, the high for today is-"the radio announcer blared before Alice slammed her hand down on her alarm without looking. Lazily, she opened one of her cerulean eyes to peer at the illuminated red numbers which read '6:00 AM'. Alice let out a defeated sigh as she rolled over and ripped open her blinds that were directly beside her bed. Waving her arms to clear the dust that tickled through the air, Alice watched as the sun peaked its way over the other trailers. Despite the beautiful orange that splayed across the sky this morning, the Sunnyside Trailer Park was still a picture of depression. Half the trailers were spotted in mold, and the other half looked abandoned with no signs of apparent upkeep.

Pushing herself off her bed, she made her way to her mirror and brushed her dirty blonde hair before forcing it into a high tight ponytail. She then traced her lips with her favourite coral lipstick that she stole from her mother's cheap vanity and took extra attention to outlining her prominent cupid's bow before throwing herself a fake smile. Making her way to the closet, she chose to dress in a crisp white top, dusty pink cardigan and her favourite white skirt that fell just above her ankles. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she slightly smoothed out her skirt hem.

"That should be perfect," Alice thought as she forced another smile to cross her lips before picking up her backpack and crept towards her bedroom door. She closed her eyes and listened momentarily to only hear the sound of the wood panels expanding in the sunlight throughout the trailer. Opening the door only a sliver, Alice peaked out down the hall and into the living room. Her father was snoring on the couch; light glistened off the plethora of beer cans that surrounded him as if to form a tiny alcohol fortress. Alice opened the door just enough to slip her body through and stealthily made her way towards the kitchen to pick up the paper brown lunch bag that had 'Alice' clearly written on it. Her mother had already left for work at the General Hospital a couple towns over. The only time Alice saw her mother was when she opened her parent's bedroom door to say 'goodnight' before bed. Sometimes her mother would respond, but usually, silence filled the air before Alice gave up and closed the door.

Wrapping her arms around her literature textbook and a notebook, she began to maneuver her way to the front door. Alice could pretty much feel the warmth of the sun on her face from the door's window, which led to her escape for the day. It was then that she accidentally kicked a sole beer can that had made its way to the main entrance. Standing frozen she listened and expected her father's voice to come from the adjacent room. When only the sound of her father's gurgling snoring continued, she filled with relief and crept out the door.

The April air caressed Alice's face as she weaved her way throughout the desolate park. Neighbors waved and wished her morning salutations as she passed by the various trailers. To attend Riverdale High School she was forced to take the public transit bus that stopped outside the trailer park, from there it would cross over the railroad tracks and she could briefly forget about this part of town. Although she could attend South Side High which was only located a couple blocks away, Alice's mother had enrolled her in Riverdale High as it was 'better for her future' or so that was the excuse. As she approached the entrance to the trailer park she was stopped by the heavy smell of nicotine and heavy cologne.

"Alice, what a fine sight to see on this gorgeous morning," a teenage boy wavy raven hair strolled leisurely up to her, "a fine sight indeed". The boy made a sly smile as he chewed on a cigarette that was clenched between his teeth. He towered over her with his lean muscular build. The black leather jacket he wore was embroidered with green serpents that stared at Alice with a menacing gaze.

"Good morning Forsythe," Alice mumbled pushing past him only to have him thrust his arm out to stop her. She looked at him with a piercing gaze, "Forsythe, kindly move your arm, I am trying to catch the bus". He gave a guttural chuckle as he removed the cigarette from his lips and let out a breath of smoke just above her golden hair. Alice thought smoking was a disgusting habit and couldn't understand why anyone would want to poison their body.

"How many times have I told you, Alice, you don't need to be so formal. You can call me F.P," He leaned down so that their faces were inches from each other. Alice stared into his steely grey eyes for a moment before she felt her face going red with embarrassment.

Shoving past him past him once again she began to walk towards the road and make an escape to the bus stop. "Will you be at Pop's tonight? I'm just dying for a milkshake" F.P smirked as he referred to Pop's Chok'lit Shop where Alice worked during the evenings as a waitress to help earn a little extra money to help pay for the never ending daily bills that entered her family's home.

"Leave me alone Forsythe," Alice called back without looking at him.

"You know we always have jobs that could earn you much more than pushing burgers and fries for pennies," F.P said as he dropped his cigarette and squashed it with the tip of his black boot.

"Not interested. Not now. Not Ever," Alice growled as she turned around to face him, balling her skirt up in hands with rage. As she was about to throw him an insult she heard the bus screeching to a stop behind her and was thankful that it arrived on time today. Continuing to bite her tongue, Alice spun on her heels and dashed across the road.

"Have a good day at school Trailer Park Princess," F.P mockingly waved while Alice climbed in the bus. As she took a seat she locked eyes with him once more through the dusty bus window. He was still smiling at her and shot her a wink as he pushed his black locks back from his eyes.

"Stupid F.P Jones," She hissed under her breath as she dug through her backpack to recover a copy of Romeo Juliet to read for her morning class.


End file.
